10 (Songfic)
by Danimel
Summary: Duas amazonas num bar afogando as mágoas. Um karaokê e dois dourados arrependidos. O que será que vai acontecer? Leve hentai!


Oi meus amores!

Essa é uma songfic bem hot!

É a primeira que escrevi e espero que não esteja tão ruim kkkkkkkk

Não sou fã de sertanejo, e não gosto muito dessa música, mas, com uma filha pré-adolescente que ouve isso o dia inteiro, sou obrigada a escutar, e daí veio a inspiração para a fic.

A música em questão é 10% de Maiara e Maraisa.

Não sei se existe uma fórmula certa para fazer songfics, mas fiz de coração pra vocês!

Espero de verdade que gostem!

Desfrutem e boa leitura!

10%

Era uma noite estrelada, fazia calor e não havia uma brisa sequer para refrescar o ambiente. Ambiente esse, de péssimo gosto, frequentado por gente de índole duvidosa e olhares estranhos. Mesmo assim, elas estavam ali, naquele lugar horrendo, afogando as mágoas de suas respectivas desilusões.

Sentadas numa mesa um tanto suja e com várias garrafas vazias de bebidas e copos de drinks, June e Geist estavam pedindo ao garçom mais uma rodada de marguerita, e este, já estava de saco cheio de servir bebidas à essas duas garotas choronas, que só falavam de homem o tempo todo.

O pobre rapaz trouxe o pedido das moças e pensou como duas mulheres tão lindas aguentavam beber desse jeito. Respirou fundo, se dirigindo à outra mesa, e voltou a matutar consigo mesmo: " Pelo menos a gorjeta vai ser muito boa hoje!", e foi atender aos outros clientes, deixando novamente a sós as ébrias amazonas.

Geist pega o drink e o olha intrigada. Analisa o copo, o sal na borda, a fatia de limão e do nada, começa a rir sem parar. June levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas e olha o seu próprio drink, e sem saber porque, também cai na gargalhada. Ficam assim, rindo à toa por um bom tempo, e depois fecham o semblante, e começam a chorar copiosamente. June toma de sua bebida, e ainda chorosa, fala com a voz enrolada.

 **\- E-Eu o odeeeiooo! Quem** (hic!) **ele pensa que ééééé?** (hic!) - toma mais um gole - **Eu disse a ele que** (hic!) **o amava, e-e ele dissesse que eu era novinha demaissssss!** (hic!) **Eu não sou novinha** \- chora ainda mais - **Eu tenho…** \- para de chorar e fica pensativa - **Quatosssss anosss eu tenho messssmo Geistinha?**

 **\- Nem e-eu sei quantos anosss tenho!** (hic!)- ri e chora ao mesmo tempo - **Pior sou e-eu, que tô namorando aquele** (hic!) **cretino há treeêeeeesss anossss e nada de querer casarrrr!** \- bebe todo o drink e se encosta na cadeira - **Por isssso eu terrrrminei com ele! Aquele** (hic!) **bode esssspanhol filho da…**

 **\- Calma Geistinha** \- interrompe a loira - **não a-adianta chiiiingarrr! Ele deve estarrrrr com medo!** (hic!)

 **\- Medo de quêêê?** \- indaga a morena intrigada.

 **\- Eu é que sei? Homem é medrrroso por naturezzzza!** \- apoia as cabeça em uma das mãos e pensa um pouco - **Será que o Sssssaguinha pensa que e-eu sou virrrgem? Porrr isso ele não quer nada co-comigo?**

 **\- E voccccê não é?** \- pergunta desinteressada.

 **\- Claro que não!** (hic!)

 **\- E com queeem foi sua primeira vezzzz, Junezinha?**

 **\- Com o Shun!**

Geist, que estava tomando o drink da loira escondido, se aproveitando de sua distração, cospe tudo que tinha colocado na boca, e começa a tossir como louca, pra diversão da Camaleoa, que ri sem parar.

 **\- Mas o Shun não é…**

 **\- Gay? Sssssim, e daí?** \- olha curiosa pra amiga - **Ué, você parou de soluçççar e falarrr engraçado!**

 **\- Foi o susto de saber que você e o Shun…**

 **\- Foi pura curiosssssidade de adolescentes** \- ri alto - **Ssssempre fomoss só amigosssss!**

 **\- Tá certo!** "Mau gosto não se discute…." - pensou enquanto escutava a canção que tocava no bar.

" _Garçom troca o dvd_

 _Que essa moda me faz sofrer_

 _E o coração não aguenta_

 _Desse jeito você me desmonta_

 _Cada dose cai na conta e os 10% aumenta"_

Geist balança a cabeça muito puta da vida, e fala com raiva.

 **\- A gente vem na droga desse bar pra se distrair e tem que ficar escutando essas cafonices e…** \- olha pra June, que está de encostada na cadeira, de boca aberta, quase babando, e não tinha escutado uma só palavra do que disse.

 **\- June!** \- gritou com ódio, fazendo a outra dá um pulo da cadeira, e olhar ainda tonta pra morena **\- Escutou o que eu te falei?**

 **Escutei, merda!** \- pisca várias vezes e olha pra italiana - **Também parei de falar enrolado… poxa, susto é muito bom pra bebedeira!** \- diz sorrindo triste - **Porque ao invés de ficarmos reclamando desses dois idiotas e da música brega, a gente não canta um pouco?**

 **\- Quê? Enlouqueceu loira?** \- grita atônita.

 **\- Porque não? Ali tem um palco, o karaokê, a música cafona, e é bem melhor que ficarmos enchendo a cara por causa deles!** \- piscou travessa.

 **\- Pensando bem...** \- levanta os braços chamando o garçom, que vem revirando os olhos, esperando mais uma maluquice das duas garotas - **Ô amigo, podemos cantar naquele karaokê ali?**

 **\- C-claro que podem!** \- responde nervoso, temeroso que elas façam alguma doideira - **A máquina está ligada. É só subir no palco e cantar… tem certeza que vocês querem fazer isso?** \- pergunta receoso das meninas passarem mal, pois já haviam bebido demais.

June percebe a preocupação do rapaz e responde num tom ameno.

 **\- Não se preocupe! Estamos bem. Não estamos nem falando grogue!**

 **\- Tudo bem!** \- fala um pouco aliviado - **Eu vou levar vocês lá!**

Assim, o garçom as leva até o palco, onde elas escolhem a música que estava tocando à pouco, e começam a cantar meio acanhadas e desentoadas.

 _Tô escorada na mesa,_

 _confesso que quase caí da cadeira_

 _E esse garçom não me ajuda,_

 _já trouxe a vigésima saideira_

Conforme elas iam avançando na canção, e os bêbados que estavam lá pararam o que faziam para olhar e bater palmas para as duas. Elas se encheram de confiança, passando a cantar bem melhor.

 _Já viu o meu desespero e aumentou o volume da televisão_

 _Sabe que sou viciada e bebo dobrado ouvindo um modão_

Já estavam soltas e desinibidas, puxando o coro, e fazendo os pobres ébrios cantarem junto com elas.

 _A terceira música nem acabou_

 _Eu já tô lembrando da gente fazendo amor_

 _Celular na mão mas ele não tá tocando Se fosse ligação nosso amor seria engano, seria engano_

Estavam tão absortas e envolvidas na melodia da música, que nem perceberam que os motivos para terem parado naquele pé-sujo estavam adentrando o recinto naquele instante.

Saga e Shura ficam abobalhados vendo as suas garotas cantando rodeadas de bêbados que levavam suas mãos para o alto e entoavam a música juntos a elas.

Resolvem ficar no cantinho perto do balcão de bebidas, vendo elas darem o seu "show".

 _Garçom troca o dvd_

 _Que essa moda me faz sofrer_

 _E o coração não aguenta_

 _Desse jeito você me desmonta_

 _Cada dose cai na conta e os 10% aumenta_

Elas cantam sorrindo, gesticulando bastante, e dão as mãos para o seu "público" como se fossem cantoras de verdade. Olham o garçom que as atendia encostado em uma pilastra, e apontam pra ele, numa parte específica da canção.

 _Aí cê me arrebenta_

 _E o coração não guenta_

 _E os 10% aumenta_

 _O rapaz se encolhe de vergonha, e os dourados que estão do outro lado, somente balançam a cabeça. Não sabiam se deixavam elas continuarem e desafogarem a dor que sentiam, ou acabavam com aquele vexame de uma vez._

 _Se olharam, e com um aceno positivo, acharam por bem deixá-las continuar, e depois com calma, levá-las pra casa._

 _Continuam a cantar animadas, e com seus novos fãs cantando a música entusiasmados junto com elas, que sorriem feito crianças, esquecendo-se por alguns momentos da dor que atormentava seus corações._

 _A terceira música nem acabou_

 _Eu já tô lembrando da gente fazendo amor_

 _Celular na mão mas ele não tá tocando Se fosse ligação nosso amor seria engano, seria engano_

 _Garçom troca o dvd_

 _Que essa moda me faz sofrer_

 _E o coração não aguenta_

 _Desse jeito você me desmonta_

 _Cada dose cai na conta e os 10% aumenta_

 _Aí cê me arrebenta_

 _E o coração não guenta_

 _E os 10% aumenta_

Terminaram de cantar, e foram efusivamente aplaudidas, e agradeceram emocionadas aos seu ébrios admiradores.

Estavam descendo o palco ainda tontas, quando viram os dois homens mais bonitos que aquele lugar jamais havia visto.

Geist piscou sem parar, não acreditando no que via, e June esfregou bastante os olhos, pois achou que era efeito da bebedeira.

Viram que as "aparições" não desapareciam, e murmuraram baixinho o nome de seus amados.

 **\- Shura…**

 **\- Saga...**

Shura se aproxima da morena com um andar sedutor, para na frente dela, e fala com a voz rouca e sexy.

 **\- Perdoname, cariño!?**

Ela sente seu corpo tremer, e não resiste à esse pedido tão encantador.

 **\- Sim, eu te perdoo!** \- ela enlaça seus braços no pescoço do espanhol, e se beijam ardentemente, para delírio dos bêbados de plantão.

 **\- Vamos sair daqui, preciosa?** \- sussurra em seu ouvido.

 **\- Vamos, amor!** \- o capricorniano a pega no colo, deixa algumas notas em cima da mesa onde elas estavam, e vai embora levando a sua vampirinha dali.

Saga pega June pela mão, acaricia seu rosto, e dá um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

A loira sorri tristonha, pois entendeu que ele continuava com o mesmo posicionamento de antes: não queria nada com ela.

Ele nota a tristeza nos olhos da menina, segura seu delicado rosto entre as mãos, e fala calmamente.

 **\- Precisamos conversar! Vamos, eu te levo pra casa!**

Ela assente com um manear de cabeça, e dirigem-se à saída. Saga deixa mais algumas notas sobre a mesa e finalmente leva a Camaleoa pra fora daquele boteco estranho.

O garçom foi até a mesa, e viu que as notas deixadas pagavam o triplo do que elas consumiram. Sorriu de lado e falou sozinho.

 **\- Até que as doidinhas me deram um bom lucro! Me dei bem!** \- voltou a servir às mesas do bar, feliz da vida com a grana que conseguiu com a maluquice alheia.

Chegando à casa de Geist, Shura a leva para o quarto, toma possessivamente a sua boca, enquanto rasga o vestido de alças com apenas uma mão.

Ela se assusta um pouco, mas no fundo adora esse lado selvagem de seu homem.

Ele desce os ardorosos beijos pelo pescoço, ombros, dá pequenas mordidas neles, até chegar no alvo seio, que abocanha sem piedade, fazendo a ariana gemer alto tamanho tesão que sentia.

Ela, carregada de um furioso desejo, rasga a blusa do espanhol, deixando o perfeito torso exposto, onde acariciava selvagemente, com apertos e arranhões.

Ele grunhe e geme rouco, deixando a menina molhada de excitação.

O homem agarra o seio livre, o massageando levemente e desce a outra mão, passando por dentro da calcinha e adentrando à úmida cavidade dela, que arqueia o corpo excitada diante desse libidinoso ato.

Ele retira a mão embebida do delicioso fluído de sua adorada, olha pra ela de um jeito muito devasso, a senta na beirada da cama, e retira o fio dental preto que ela usava. Abre as pernas dela com vontade, e lambe vigorosamente a suculenta e ardente intimidade da morena, que emite um gritinho bastante sensual, deixando o homem ainda mais desejoso em se aprofundar em suas ousadas carícias.

Chupa com gosto a rosada entrada, alternando com longas lambidas. Sugava o clitóris com volúpia, força. Ela gritava e agarrava os curtos cabelos verde-escuros do capricorniano, que adentrou dois de seus dedos no interior de sua amada. Ela se contorce com essa dupla carícia. Estavam sendo sugada e invadida ao mesmo tempo e estava alucinadamente excitada, molhada, fervente. Ele se movimentava mais rápido e a sugava com mais intensidade. Ela treme, sendo tomada por um enlouquecedor orgasmo, que a deixou momentaneamente sem ar.

Ele se levanta, a beijando lascivamente. Quebra devagar o contacto, e olha o prazer estampado em seu rosto, o que faz seu pênis latejar com força. Se livra de suas calças e fica completamente nu, deixando exposto o magnífico e enorme falo que a morena tanto gostava e sentia falta.

Ele chega seu rosto pertinho do dela, e fala baixinho em seu ouvido.

 **\- Empina pra mim, guapa!**

Ela não demorou muito pra obedecer, se pôs de quatro na beirada da cama, enquanto ele em pé, começou a introduzir seu grosso mastro na sua "hermosa" garota. Geist se agarra aos lençóis, sentindo-se preenchida pelo pulsante órgão do homem, que enreda uma das mãos por seus longos cabelos negros, e os torce como uma corda, os puxando com força, enquanto a outra mão segura firme nos quadris femininos, a estocando sem pena, fazendo ela grunhir de prazer e delirar ante aquela invasão tão gostosa. Ela vira o rosto, e o olha com luxúria e ele fica mais instigado a se aprofundar no seu perfeito corpo. Tinha uma maravilhosa visão de seu membro entrando e saindo avassalador de dentro da sua adorada amazona. Aquilo o enlouquecia, lhe tirava a razão. E os gemidos lânguidos e sensuais dela, o faziam investir com uma pegada ainda mais forte. Ela se contorcia, e contraia o falo de seu amado com muita força, e já não tinha como resistir ao intenso orgasmo que tomava conta de si. Ele, ofegante e exausto, não resistiu à estimulante e quente intimidade, e derramou-se lentamente dentro dela, dando um urro gutural.

Ele sai de dentro dela, senta na cama, e a puxa pra si, a abraçando com amor e cuidado. Geist o olha com ternura. Tinham um longo relacionamento e se amavam, disso ela não tinha dúvidas, só não entendia sua resistência à dar um passo mais sério, e isso a deixava enfurecida e infeliz.

O rapaz de repente se abaixa, pega sua calça que está no chão, tira uma caixinha de um dos bolsos. Ela olha bastante curiosa, enquanto ele se ajoelha, abrindo a caixinha azul, revelando que ali dentro tinha uma linda aliança de noivado.

 **\- Casa comigo, nena?**

Ela sorri lindamente, e o abraça com tanta vontade, que os dois vão parar no chão, onde riem sem parar.

Eles se acalmam, ele acaricia os vermelhos lábios com as pontas de seus dedos, e fala apenado.

 **\- Me perdoa por ter te magoado!** \- suspira pesadamente - **Na verdade, sempre tive muito medo do nosso amor cair na rotina com uma união mais formal. Mas… eu estava errado! Eu… não posso e nem vou te perder, preciosa!** \- a beija com lascívia - **Te amo!**

Ela sorri e lembra das palavras de June. "A loira tem razão! Homens são medrosos por natureza!" Sorri mentalmente, enquanto o galante cavaleiro a conduz de volta a cama para retomarem aquela longa noite de amor.

June abre a porta de sua casa, e com um gesto convida o geminiano a entrar. Eles ficam um bom tempo se olhando, e a etíope não conseguia decifrar aquele misterioso olhar. Frustrada, resolve falar o que sentia, mesmo que levasse novamente um fora como aconteceu da outra vez.

 **\- Saga, eu...**

Não conseguiu falar, pois foi pega de surpresa por um beijo quente e possessivo, que fez seu corpo tremer, perdendo completamente as forças.

Ela a traz pra mais perto de si, fazendo ela sentir o quão duro estava por sua causa. Ela se arrepiou por inteiro. Puxou os fios azulados do homem, que gemeu roucamente ao tê-la tão entregue em seus braços.

Separam-se arfantes, e ela abre um sorriso radiante de pura felicidade. Ia abrir a boca pra falar, mas foi interrompida pelo grego, que colocou o indicador em seus lábios, a calando por completo.

 **\- June, eu ainda acho você muito novinha pra mim, e continuo tendo pavor de sair com virgens, mas…**

 **\- Saga, eu…** \- tenta falar, mas é novamente calada, dessa vez, por um terno selinho.

 **\- Eu… não posso mais mentir, June! Eu te amo! E estou disposto a passar por cima dos meus receios pra ter você comigo!** \- suspira aliviado por ter dito o que queria - **O que me diz?**

 **\- Saga, eu… não sou mais virgem, se esse era um de seus temores.** -diz risonha.

 **\- Não!?** \- levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, um tanto intrigado.

 **\- Não!** \- fala tranquila - **Tem mais ou menos uns quatro anos que eu e o Shun…**

 **\- O Shun? Mas ele não é…**

 **\- Gay?** \- sorriu com vontade - **Deuses! É tão estranho assim nós termos transado? Na época foi só por curiosidade! Foi a primeira vez de ambos!** \- senta-se no sofá e suspira - **Não me arrependo, foi uma boa experiência!**

 **\- Não fique assim!** \- também se senta, acaricia seu rosto com delicadeza - **Não vim atrás de você pra te criticar!** \- desce suavemente uma das alças da blusa, deixando um dos alvos e redondos seios exposto - **Vim pra dizer que te amo, que te quero!** \- a beija com luxúria, com paixão, apalpando o seio descoberto com sua grande e máscula mão.

Ela sufoca um longo gemido, enquanto o geminiano deixa a sua boca e passa a degustar ferozmente o seu seio nu, serpenteando sua experiente língua pelo rosado mamilos, mordiscando levemente o bico, já duro de excitação. Desce a outra alça, deixando o outro seio à mostra, colocando imediatamente sua enorme mão por cima deste, massageando-o com ardor.

A deita no sofá, e sem parar de chupar o alvo seio, desce a blusa juntamente com a saia rodada, a deixando somente com uma pequenina calcinha rosa chiclete. Ele larga o que estava fazendo, para apreciar o corpo seminu de sua adorada Camaleoa. Dá um longo e pesado suspiro ao ver o escultural corpo da menina, e volta a beijá-la faminto de desejo em tê-la pra si, em fazê-la sua. Enquanto a beija com loucura, passa a mão por dentro da minúscula peça íntima, e sente o quanto ela está molhada. Desliza dois de seus enormes dedos na entrada da moça, que trava e dá um gritinho. Saga estranha o fato, e pergunta curioso.

 **\- Despois do Shun, você nunca mais…?**

 **\- Não. Shun foi meu primeiro e único até agora.** \- fala num misto de excitação e leve tristeza.

 **\- E isso tem…?**

 **\- Uns quatro anos… eu não sou tão experiente assim…** \- fala cabisbaixa por achar que ele desistiria.

Ele afaga os loiros cabelos com carinho, e a abraça com ternura.

 **\- Já disse que estou disposto a tudo pra ter você ao meu lado.** \- olha profundamente nos seus orbes azuis - **Eu amo você! Quero fazer amor contigo e fazer de você minha mulher, minha companheira!** \- dá um doce selinho - **Terei paciência, prometo!**

Ela sorri encantada, e o beija com loucura, dando passagem a experiente língua daquele homem lindo, másculo e verdadeiramente perfeito, e que ela amava com devoção.

Ele lentamente se afasta, a pega no colo, a levando para o quarto, onde a deita na cama. O homem retira toda a sua roupa, ficando nu, e deixando à mostra o seu majestoso mastro rígido, para o deleite da loira que estava arfante com a magnífica visão.

O grego se ajoelha, põe as mãos nos delineados quadris da garota, e retira calmamente a inconveniente peça, e ela geme sofregamente com esse ato tão sensual.

Ele põe sua mão na úmida intimidade de June, e fala de um jeito muito excitante.

 **\- Se abre pra mim!**

Ela o faz imediatamente. Abre bem as pernas, e sente seu clitóris ser acariciado com vigor e destreza. Ela arqueia o corpo e geme alto, e ele, ao vê-la se retorcer, aumenta a fricção em seu inchado botão, que faz ela ficar ainda mais molhada.

Ela estava quase chegando ao clímax, quando ele parou, e introduziu devagar seus dois grandes dedos, os movimentando com leve cadência, o que fez com que a ariana soltasse um grito de intenso prazer.

Ele se movimenta mais rápido, e ela fica mais e mais encharcada, aperta as mandíbulas com força, e se contorce tomada pelo calor daquela ousada carícia. Seu corpo sofre fortes espasmos, gozando deliciosamente na mão do sexy geminiano.

Ele fica instigado em ver o prazer estampado no rosto dela. A puxa pela cintura, trazendo-a pra cima de si. A encaixa em seu grosso falo, e devagar, ela a desliza até a base deste. Saga urra, puxa os longos e loiros cabelos, enquanto ela rebola timidamente no pulsante membro do rapaz. Beija ferozmente a boca dela, que se empolga, e cavalga num ritmo frenético e acelerado, fazendo o belo homem gritar em êxtase.

Ela capricha ainda mais em sua performance ao vê-lo ofegante e excitado ao extremo, e ele segura novamente a sua cintura, para colocar ainda mais força a movimentação dela.

A encharcada e quente vagina da etíope se contrai e succiona o potente mastro do homem, que não resiste e jorra seu quente líquido dentro dela, que invadida por um devastador orgasmo, grita e se abraça a ele praticamente sem ar.

Os dois ficam assim, abraçados por um bom tempo. Ele acaricia as sedosas mechas e limpa uma solitária lágrima da bela face da meiga jovem. Lágrima essa de ver seu maior sonho realizado: fazer amor com o homem que amava, que adorava. E saber que agora ele correspondia aos seus sentimentos, a deixou imensamente feliz. Esperava que daquela noite em diante, todos os dias pudessem ser sempre assim, repletos de alegria e satisfação.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos quando o sente se apoderar de seus lábios com um beijo envolvente e amoroso.

Ele a olhava nos olhos e ela o sente pulsante dentro de si.

Abre um sincero sorriso, enquanto ele fala em seu ouvido, altamente sedutor.

 **\- Pronta pra mais, loirinha?**

 **\- Sim…** \- responde arfante.

Novamente se entregam ao prazer de terem seus corpos unidos, descobrindo as delícias do amor e da intimidade que há muito almejavam.

Andando pelas ruas de Atenas, cerca de dois meses depois, os dois casais faziam um passeio noturno pelas ruas do centro, quando as meninas escutaram de longe uma conhecida canção.

" _Garçom troca o dvd_

 _Que essa moda me faz sofrer_

 _E o coração não aguenta_

 _Desse jeito você me desmonta_

 _Cada dose cai na conta e os 10% aumenta"_

Os olhos femininos brilharam, e os sorriso se iluminaram ao reconhecer a rua onde ficava o boteco esquisito daquela noite de bebedeira. Se olharam cúmplices e a morena falou empolgada.

 **\- É o bar daquela vez, June!**

 **\- Vamos cantar outra vez?** \- fala radiante - **Já tem tempo que eu queria voltar aqui! Foi tão legal aquele dia!** \- faz uma carinha pidona - **Vamos Geist?**

A morena sorri contente e responde decidida.

 **\- Vamos June!**

Saga e Shura se olham desesperados ao lembrar do vexame da última vez e gritam em uníssono.

 **\- Nããããããããooooooo!**

 _Fim._

Quem nunca tomou um porre por causa dor de amor?

Me desculpem os fãs do Shun! Mas não resisti, e nessa fic ele é gay sim kkkkkkk

Mil beijos!


End file.
